Percy's sister
by toofast1234
Summary: Percy is hiding something. Annabeth finds out someone had been visiting him. And its a girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Percy Jackson and the ****Olympians**

**Rated ****T**

**This is my first story so please tell me if I'm doing something wrong.**

**All characters belong to Rick**

Annabeth pov  
>I woke up at about 6 am I was walking around camp. Everybody was asleep not a sound was made i could hear the birds singing and the leaves of the trees moving with the wind, It was so peace-full. I found myself walking near the lake.<br>Suddenly I heard voices it was a girl talking I didn't recognize her voice. I was curious to find out who was this camper that was up so early so I got closer, walking towards where I heard her talking.

Then I heard a boy talking It was coming from the same place I heard the girl. But this time I recognized the voice, it was Percy's. As i started getting closer I could barely see them only their shadows since the sun had come up It was hitting my face preventing me from seeing them clearly. I felt mad Percy was with a girl alone and this early. I saw the girl starting to leave she disappeared behind a shadow and I heard a splash of water. I got closer to Percy until I was right behind him he was sitting on a rock. He still hadn't heard me I tapped his shoulder.

He jumped drew out his sword and pointed it at me when he recognized me his eyes widened. He capped his sword that turned back into a pen.  
>"What are you doing up so early seaweed brain?", I asked.<br>He answered quickly, "um. nothing just walking around camp I got board"  
>"With who?" I asked. I looked around looking for the girl saw.<br>"No one else just me", he said.  
>"really, well then mind telling me who was the girl you were just with", I asked with my arms crossed.<p>

**Do you guys want me to continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Annabeth POV**

He just stared at me surprised and a bit scared. "I don't know what you're talking about", he stuttered. I got angry when he said that. "Tell me who were you just with!" I yelled at him. I started to feel hurt thinking maybe he's cheating on me. He just looked away not meeting my eyes. "Answer me!", I yelled. He was thinking, probably of something to say.

"It was just a water nymph, I got bored and um, she came up to me", he paused for a second. "And... I started talking to her", he said. Obviously lying. I looked away for a few seconds, feeling my eyes getting warmer and watering. When I turned back to face him he was gone. I looked around until i saw him walking as fast as he could towards camp. I ran towards him. As I got closer to the dining pavilion I started hearing lots of talking I was a bit surprised everybody was awake.

How long have I been out there? I asked myself. I looked around but he was lost in the crowd of people. Everybody was heading towards the dining pavilion for breakfast. I stomped my way towards the dining pavilion I felt very angry. Everybody was probably sensing my anger because they got out of my way even the Ares cabin. I walked towards the Poseidon table with my knife on hand. When I got there expecting to find Percy there ready to yell at him but instead It was empty. I started heading towards Chiron. I found him in his wheel chair talking to three new campers. He looked at me and pointed at me the new campers, two girls and one boy, turned towards me as I got closer I heard him say , "And this is Annabeth Chase when we are finished with breakfast she is going to show you around camp." I wanted to say no but I didn't want them to feel unwelcome. I just nodded and said to the kids,"follow me" I went to get some food with them trailing behind me.

When we got our food I showed them to sacrifice a portion of their food to the gods throwing it in the fire. They didn't say anything they just listened, I guess they were a bit nervous and surprised. I didn't try to get them to talk because I was too busy thinking about what had happened earlier. Lots of questions ran threw my head. Who was that girl? Why was Percy talking to her? What were they talking about? What was Percy doing out so early? I got frustrated because i hated not knowing things. I took the new kids to the Hermes cabin. "OK here we are you are going to eat at this table for now until your are claimed, Did Chiron explain about the claiming?", i said. "Yes", they said. "OK at breakfast you can sit in any table but since your are going to sit here for now at lunch and dinner so you better get used to it", I said and walked towards the Athena table.

Breakfast went by fast and I noticed Percy hadn't gone to breakfast. I was already done but I was waiting for the new campers to finish. I didn't even know their names I was too busy thinking that I hadn't even asked them, they were about 13 or 14 years old. Then they got up looked around probably looking for me. I sighed and sat up. I walked towards them, they noticed me and walked towards me. "OK got dump your food and I'll be waiting for you", I said. "OK", said the boy. I walked towards Chiron he was talking with Mr.D . When he saw me her frowned and asked, "Where are the new campers". "Great did you lose them Annabelle", Mr. D said. I frowned at the name and said,"No, they just went to dump their food. I felt someone walking behind and could hear the food steps of them. Out the door I saw Percy walking by. I was just about to chase after him to interrogate him and possibly hurt him, If I could, but with the curse of Achilles I wouldn't be able to do anything. But

Chiron stopped me and said,"Aren't you supposed to show these new campers around". I said, "but I..." I stopped knowing it would be useless to argue and a waste of time. I sighed and just said"OK I'll do it". "Great I must also get going I have a class to give, Oh! almost forgot tell Percy that he has a sword fighting class at 10:00", he said and walked away in his horse form. I took them, showing them around camp the lava wall, took them to the arena where it was mostly the Ares cabin beating each other up. We kept walking around the camp explained them about each cabin. At first there was only twelve cabins but now there was lots of new ones of minor gods. And some were still under construction. "Oh, almost forgot today we have capture the flag", I said.

**I would continue the story but I can't come up with a name for Percy's sister and the new campers**

**Any Ideas?**

**Please**


	3. Chapter 3

**Annabeth POV**

"The game was going to be Athena vs. Ares, Athena got the Hermes cabin, Aphrodite, Demeter, hades which is only Nico Hephaestus cabin. The rest were with Ares. I heard Percy had gone with the Ares cabin, I guess he was trying to avoid me at all cost. But I already had a plan to get to talk to him after the game when everybody goes to sleep I'm going to use my Yankees cap and sneak into the Poseidon cabin to get some answers. But I was scared I might not like the truth. I was very worried he might be dating someone else behind my back. I headed towards the Aphrodite cabin to talk about this to Silena she might be able to help me.

When I got to the cabin I could smell all the perfume. It was awful I don't know how Silena could breath in there. I got to the door and one of Silena's siblings answered. "may I help you?", she said. "yes, I am looking for Silena "Ok let me get her", she said. "SILENA there's some scary blonde girl that wants to talk to you!", she yelled. I rolled my eyes. In a few seconds Silena showed up. When she saw me she just smiled."Yes Annabeth?", Silena asked. "can I talk to you?", I asked. "Sure, come in", said Silena started Walking inside her cabin. I stopped her and said. "Alone".

We walked to the arena which was alone. Everybody was probably sharpening their sword and getting ready for capture the flag. I sighed and explained how I found Percy talking to some girl and that he was avoiding me all day. Silena listened carefully her face crunched up in concentration. And frowned on the part where I told her that Percy had been avoiding looked a bit mad when I finished.

"well we clearly need to find out what he's hiding, and if he's doing something I hope he's not", she paused for a second and continued "and if he is we'll find a way to make him pay", she said with and evil voice. Which kind of surprised me coming from her. I sighed and said, "Ok we need to get ready for the game and make sure to win it.

We were strapping on our armor. I explained the plan the Ares cabin and Aphrodite cabin were going to attack as a distraction while the Hermes cabin and Athena cabin were going to spread out and find the flag. The Hephaestus cabin were going to set traps. Demeter cabin was going to grow poisonous plants to Protect them from getting the flag. Nico was going to rise dead soldiers to protect the flag I was going to stay invisible and protect the flag in case seaweed brain tried to go for the flag. But it was most likely he was going to protect their flag. Every body got ready for the horn to go off while I stayed hidden, invisible.

I could hear the battle cries from all the way over here. I waited but nothing happened. I got impatient so I started looking around everything was quiet except for the swords clashing but it was so far away, I could barely hear it. Then an arrow appeared in the head of one of the skeletons.

More arrows were shot destroying all the skeletons. I was still invisible so whoever shot those arrows didn't realize I was there. He heard the crackling of leaves I turned to the place the sound was coming from. Behind a tree, three children of Apollo emerged. And the new boy I showed around camp. What was his name again. Oh yes Lucius. He was claimed by Apollo, but I wasn't there I was with busy talking to Silena Anyways I waited. "Make sure there's no one around and check for traps", the oldest one said. I stood in the middle of them. I smirked and hit the oldest one with the hilt of my knife. I punched Lucius in the stomach.

The other guy couldn't see me but he tried punching the air trying and failing to find me. I sneaked up behind him and grabbed him by his neck, kicked his legs making him fall and hit him with the hilt of my knife he passed out just as his older brother.I turned to Lucius he was groaning trying to get up. I took off my cap. His eyes widened when he saw me. "sorry", I said and kicked him in the face which made him also pass out like his two siblings. I sighed, dragged them to a tree and tied them up to make sure they didn't get a few minutes I heard the horn announcing that we had won.

**I'm bored**

**What should the next chapter should be about?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Annabeth POV**

Everybody was heading towards their cabins. I got inside my cabin and laid on my bed waiting for everybody to go to bed. So I could sneak out once everybody was asleep but I had to wait 30 more minutes before I call lights out.

Almost everybody was in their bed either reading a book or writing. I was waiting patiently with my cap on my right had and my knife on my left hand. Finally I called lights out. Everybody turned off their lamps, flashlights or whatever they had. After five minutes all lights were off going to sleep I waited until I was sure everybody fell asleep.

I sighed and took the covers off, turned to my right and stood up. Put my Yankees cap over my head I looked at where my arms should be and they were gone, invisible.

I walked very carefully towards the door trying not to wake anybody up. I walked slowly trying to avoid creaky spots on the floor. Suddenly I heard somebody moving getting up.

I panicked thinking I might get caught by one of my siblings and it is not a good example for the younger campers caught sneaking out. It was my brother Malcolm.

He looked around trying to adjust to the darkness. I froze he just shrugged and went back to sleep. I sighed and started heading towards the door carefully.

I finally got to the door and opened it carefully hoping it won't squeak. I opened it enough so I could get through and walked through the door. I started heading towards Zeus' fist where I would meet Silena. We agreed after capture the flag that we were going to meet after everybody fell asleep so we could take care of a problem.

I got to Zeus fist and whispered,"SIlena, Silena where are you?" Suddenly a hand came over my mouth. I grabbed my knife and put it against the person's throat. "Annabeth put the knife down", she said. I immediately knew who it was. I sighed and said ,"you know I don't like to be snuck on". "no kidding" , said Silena. "ok what are we going to do", I said.

"Well we obviously need some answers, he's probably already asleep so making sure he stays in his cabin so he won't get away", Silena said. "Well I'll ask the questions and you stay and guard the door", I said. Silena smiled and said ,"OK but first you're going to have to give me your knife". "Why?" I complained. "Because I don't want you killing Percy or injuring him badly before we find the truth", she said. I gave her my knife and we walked towards Percy's cabin.

We finally got to Percy's cabin we ran into a few harpies and almost got caught but besides that we're fine. I was standing at the door I was hesitant to go in. I sighed and opened the door expecting to find seaweed brain sleeping but instead I found him on the bead facing the wall talking to the same girl I saw outside in the camp. They must have heard us coming because the turned toward us the girl had brown hair and sea green eyes.

**What do you think?**

**I need ideas for the next chapter**


End file.
